Johnny gat Love Story: Betrayed (One shot)
by johnnygatsonlywife
Summary: Can Johnny juggle with being in the saints row gang and being in love with Milinia? Find out...


I was walking driving through stillport thinking about Johnny. He lied and i asked a simple questiton. Does does he answer? No. He starts yelling and then he leaves. I miss him so much. Even though he's only been gone for 2 hours. I just want him to come back. I decide to get something from the store. I get out with a brace on my leg. I'm walking through the store and i see Kenzie. "Didn't Johnny tell you not to go out on your leg" she snaps. "I needed something" i say chuckling. "Ugh grab it and i'm driving you home" she says. I grab some noodles and she starts driving. We reach my apartment and she leaves. She walks home. I open the door and i see shaundi kissing Johnny. I drop my noodles in shock. Their heads snap my way. I shut the door stopping tears from coming out. I walk to Kinzie's house. when i get in i sit on her couch. "So i take it you found about Johnny and Shandi" she says. "You knew" i asks. "I just found out when i got back" she says. I cry until i fall asleep. When i wake up i hurry out the door and thank Kinzie for letting me stay the night. I have a taxi drop me off at home. When i get to the apartment Johnny's waiting up. I run up the stairs and shower. After that the boss comes over. "I need you to stir up some trouble with S.T.A.G." the boss says. "Will do" Johnny says before hoping in the shower. "Milinia sit your butt down and let your let heal" the boss orders. He leaves and Johnny comes out the shower. He's dressed in saints attire. He was about to come down the last step, when i touch his arm. He looks down and looks at me. I kiss him and he kisses back. He sets his drink down and he lays me on the couch and we continue kissing. "I'm sorry" he says. I ignore him and continue kissing. If he dies i don't want what happened last night to be the last memory. "I gotta go" he says. He kisses me one last time and leaves. I cry when i even think about what happened. I hear two knocks on the door. It was Shaundi. "You got alot of nerve coming here" i say. "look i'm sorry" she says. "That changes everything" i say sarcasticly. "You wasn't giving him what he needed so i did don't get mad and were gonna have to get along since were in the saints" Shaundi says. "Forget the saints" i says. "Blood in Blood out" she says. The only way out is death. "Don't think Johnny's gonna take pity on you because your his girlfriend" she reminds me. "Who do you think you are? You sleep with Johnny and then you tell me what you think. Your just a prick and a man stealing backstabber. You sleep with every guy and it doesn't matter if they have a girl and you know nothing about what goes on in our relationship" i yell before slamming the door in her face. Johnny comes back with his shirt stained in blood he takes it off and washes it. He's shirtless and he tries to start up a conversation. "So where do we stand" he says. "I don't know" i say. "Well you don't want to give up 8 months do you" he asks with a smirk. "No" i say. "So why don't we put this behind us and uh give me what i need" he says smirking. "I'm sorry" he says with a serious face. I kiss him a give him what he needs. When i wake up its 10pm and were tangled in the sheets. "You hungry" he says. "NO" i say. "Whatever kinzie says you haven't been eating" he says. "So" i say "If we made up then why are you being so cold to me" he says. "Sorry" i say. "I love you" he says. "i love you too" i say. He gets up and carries me downstairs. He sits me on the couch and he cooks dinner. While he was cooking dinner, i watch him with his shirtoff. Dang he's fine. "So i was wondering we could do something after i'm done with the boss tomorrow" he says. "Yeah" i say in deep thought about if i'm pregnant or not. "You okay" he asks. "Yeah" i say. He sighs and continue cooking. I get up and answer the door. It was Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie, Boss, and Viola. They joined us for dinner. I guess Pierce picked up on the tension. "Hey" i say. "So um what does a crab say to a sponge" Pierce starts. "You aint got no spine" he says. "thats the best you can come up with" Viola says. Thats make us all laugh. "You know you and Milinia have been dating for 8 months its time for wedding rings" Pierce says making everything awkward. I give him a look and the boss kicks his chin. "What i do" he asks. The boss gives him a look. "So um what are we doing tomorrow" Viola says trying to clear the air. "Blowing up STAG, the usual" the boss says. After dinner, i do the dishes. I sit on the floor ignoring everyone. Pierce steps out on the balcony. I decide to Join him. "We know your not happy when your with Johnny" Pierce starts. "And" i say. "And you need someone that could make you happy" he says. "Whos that" i say. "Jimmy" he says. We both start laughing. "Gat's the one for you don't let him go, forgive him, he loves you" he says. We walk back in the house and Everybody was leaving. "Johnny" i ask. "Yeah" he asks. I kiss him. "I'm sorry Milinia, I really am i love you too much to let you go" he says. "I know" i say without looking at him. He lifts my face up with his chin an kisses me again. "I lost Aisha i'm not losing you" he says. I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
